Sauron meets the Greeks
by Harry-Potter936
Summary: what happens when Sauron ends up in ancient Greece and decides to add it to his Kingdom. Please R/R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own none of these characters, except the ones I invented. I am just using them for my story. Sauron belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not sure who the Greek gods belong to.  
  
Sauron meets the Greeks  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Taholus(a character of my design) was outside hunting in the forest. He was an excellent hunter and thought he was better than anyone, including Artemis. Of course, he never said this out loud yet because he never had a big enough audience. Then, he would shout for the whole world to hear that he was the best hunter on the planet. Well, anyway, Taholus was walking when he heard something move. He raised his bow and put an arrow in it. Suddenly, a man covered in black armor wearing a gold ring on his finger approached him. "Who are you? My name is Taholus." "Shut up you future slave. My name is Sauron, and I am the Lord of the Ring.But where am I? I mean I need to know that if I am to take over this place." "Greece..Say, I know how you can take over.Just say, 'I am better than all of the gods combined. They are weak, and I am strong. I can easily kill them all.'" Sauron, being a huge moron, said those words, thing that he can take over the world by saying them. "I am better than all of the gods combined. They are weak, and I am strong. I can easily kill them all." The gods were swift to act as usual, and Zeus threw a thunderbolt at him, but since he was wearing the One Ring, he didn't die.  
  
Mt. Olympus  
  
"What the ****? Why didn't that kill him??" Zeus cried. Poseidon smirked and said, "Maybe you've finally misaimed!!!!" Several of the gods sniggered, but Zeus didn't find it very funny. "Nah, I think Zeus forgot to put on his thinking wig. HA HA HA HA," Hephaestus snorted. Then, he realized that nobody found this funny. "Ah, yes Hephaestus, interesting 'joke.' We're laughing SO hard right now!" Ares couldn't resist saying. "Ares, shut your mouth.We need to do something about this Sauron. A hunter who saw him in the woods just prayed to me, saying that Sauron was crazy and wants to take over the world, and with you making stupid comments all time, how are we supposed to kill him?" Athena snapped. "Hermes, get Hades and ask him to come here as quickly as possible. We may need his help. Persephone can come if she wants," Zeus said.  
  
Here is where I stop for now. If anyone wants more, I need a few people to tell me so in the reviews. If you don't like it, tell me, and I won't continue. If there any errors that see, tell me, and I will change them. Your reviews are much appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own none of these characters. I decided to continue it anyway so the people who like it are happy.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Underworld  
  
"Zeus wants you to help beat this guy Sauron who wants to take over the world," said Hermes.  
  
Hades smiled and said, "Why should I? If he takes over the world, more people will be added to my kingdom. This could be great!"  
  
"YOU SELFISH PIG!!! Why can't you just help us? If you don't, we could get thrown off Olympus by this guy. Do you want that?? Huh?? Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Hermes yelled, his face turning as red as a tomato.  
  
"Ok.I'll look at you mom.but anyways, I'll help.After all, I don't want to lose my precious kingdom.Come Persephone.We are going to Olympus!!! Olympus  
  
"OK, now that everyone is here, we can -----" Zeus started to say but was interrupted.  
  
"Shut up!!!! God, you people are IDIOTS!!! Why doesn't Zeus throw a lightning bolt at him?" mocked Hephaestus.  
  
"We're stupid?!?!?!? Ha!!! That's a good one Heph. I give you credit for staying up all night to think up the most retarded comments," roared Poseidon.  
  
"What are you talking about Poseidon? Or is that a joke? Cause if it is, it's not very funny. Man, I'm so much funnier than you!!!" laughed Hephaestus.  
  
"Um.Heph.that wasn't a joke.You're starting to scare me now.," Poseidon said slowly.  
  
"Yea Heph, what kind of stupid comment was that anyway!! Father already tried to throw a thunderbolt at him, but it missed. You were there!!! In fact, you even tried to make a joke of it, but no one found it funny!!!" barked Artemis.  
  
"Shut up Artemis.you're just jealous.," Hephaestus said.  
  
"Jealous of what?? Why would I be jealous of YOU?" she snapped.  
  
"Cause.hmmm.tough one.(Artemis rolls her eyes while Apollo fights back a laugh).Oh yeah, cause I'm funny. And cause I got a wife, and you can't find a husband."  
  
"Good one Hephaestus, but Artemis swore a vow of chastity YEARS ago. Where have you been for the last thousand years??...Even Hades knows about it, and he hasn't been here for like a thousand years." Athena smirked when she said that last statement. Hephaestus couldn't think of anything else to say so Zeus took over.  
  
"Ok.Now that that's cleared up.We need to fight him somehow.Hades, do you have your helm of invisibility?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Attack him when you're wearing it.Ares and Athena, can you create an army with the mortals?  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Fine, but why do I have to work with him?  
  
"Cause I said so. Artemis and Apollo, I need to attempt to attack him from the air with your arrows. Hermes, get the hundred hand guys, the Cyclops, and the Titans. Poseidon, roughen up the waters and send a flood Sauron's way. Persephone, watch the kingdom of the dead, and make sure nothing happens. Aphrodite and Hephaestus, watch over Olympus. Demeter, watch the earth. Hera, you and I will attack him with Artemis and Apollo.Ok, get going everyone!!!" Meanwhile, back on earth when Hermes went to get Hades.  
  
Sauron tied Taholus to a tree and began to recite the words written on his ring: One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.  
  
"Um.are you ok??"  
  
"SHUT UP!!! Soon, you're going to be my slave.hmmm..I wonder what I should make you do.How about you grow me a garden.yea.and when I'm mad, I'll make you get stung by lots of bees.Perfect.I'm so smart!!!"  
  
Taholus whimpered and began to cry.  
  
"Quit crying like a baby. I'm going to take over that city over there. Bye now!!!  
  
With that, Sauron left to conquer Thebes.  
  
That's all for now. Please r/r. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Sorry it took long, but I had lots of homework! Thanks to the people who reviewed!  
  
I still own nothing in this story except my character.  
  
  
  
Sauron began the journey to Thebes, and along the way, he came across a tree and decided to carve it into a giant ring. When he finished, however, he decided that he didn't like how it came out.  
  
"OH!!!! Stupid tree!!! Oh well, might as well just head to Thebes and..wait a minute..I forgot to summon the ringraiths.Man, how could I forget to do that?!?!"  
  
Sauron summoned the 9 and waited impatiently for them to come. He saw a cave nearby and decided to rest there for a while. The cave was very dark and smelled worse than rotten eggs. However, to Sauron, it seemed very much like Mordor. He made himself at home and set out to explore the rest of the cave.  
  
He created a torch with his ring and went deeper into the cave. As he got farther and farther into the depths, he decided that he didn't like the cave because the inside was filled with sulfur. It was also boiling hot. Not that he wasn't used to extreme heat, being that he created a ring in a volcano, but that was years ago. Sauron was no longer prepared for high temperatures, and he felt his armor starting to melt.  
  
Sauron left the cave in a hurry, and in his haste, he forgot that he called the ringraiths to him. He hurried to Thebes and arrived in less than 1 day.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hades put on his helm of invisibility and set out to find Sauron. Along the way, he came across Taholus and set him free.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He-he-he-uh-left."  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you mean "he left?" Hades snapped.  
  
"Well, he said stupid things in another language and said I was his slave and that when he was mad at me, I would get stung by lots of bees."  
  
"Wait a minute.that's what's scaring you? Oh brother. Where is he?"  
  
"Thebes." Hades left and headed for Thebes, but along the way, he stopped at the very same cave Sauron went to and saw 9 figures clad only in black.  
  
"Hi.I'm looking for a guy called Sauron. See him? He's got a gold ring on and lots of armor, I think."  
  
"Yes, he went to Lothlorien," one of them accidentally blurted out.  
  
"SHUT UP!!! Don't EVER say that word you-," but he never got to finish his sentence because the one of the other nazgul threw himself at him, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"Ouch! Get off me."  
  
"You get off ME!"  
  
Seeing that he wouldn't get a decent answer, Hades left and came upon the ruins of Thebes several hours later. There was smoke everywhere, and every building was on the ground. There were dead bodies that filled the air with a horrible smell that even Hades couldn't stand. Hades gave a cry and sat down, wondering how one man could destroy an entire city in a few hours.  
  
Artemis and Apollo arrived a few minutes later, having heard Hades' call. None of them saw Sauron lurking in the woods, watching them and waiting.  
  
"Oh my God!" Artemis cried.  
  
Apollo said nothing but went into the woods to get away from the smell. As soon as he got in the woods, Sauron knocked him out and stabbed him 10 times. Being a god, he didn't die, but Sauron thought he did and left.  
  
Artemis watched her brother go with a somber expression on her face.  
  
"What do we do, my dear Artemis?"  
  
"I don't know," she sobbed. "I can't believe this. This was a great city!"  
  
The two left. Neither of them realized that Apollo was in the woods suffering from multiple stab wounds. 


End file.
